LE TIROIR DES SOUVENIRS
by Lady-Rangiku-Kuchiki
Summary: Ino Yamanaka c'était toujours battue pour avoir ce qu'elle avait et elle en était fière. Sasuke Uchiha a toujours su qu'elle était faite pour lui, même s'il n'eut jamais le courage de l'avoué en face et ensemble, c'est en étant remplie de bonheur et de fierté qu'ils racontèrent le parcours pour être enfin unis.


Chapitre 1 : Tout débute.

Des petits bruits de pats se firent entendre dans le couloir suivi des rires joyeux d'un enfant innocent. Il ne fut pas longtemps avant qu'entre dans la cuisine un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine. Il avait les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs mais il y avait une mèche blonde. Le petit garçon avec les joues maintenant rosie par la course vint entourer ses petits bras autour de la seule personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. C'est une femme aux très longs cheveux blonds qui faisait la vaisselle en chantonnant. Elle sourit aussi qu'elle le senti l'enlacer mais elle ne cessait par ce qu'elle faisait.

 _"_ **Salut mon cœur,** Dit-elle d'une douce voix remplir d'amour, **c'était bien ta journée avec ta sœur ?**

 _—_ _ **Oui maman, grande sœur m'a emmené joué au parc et on c'est bien amusé ensemble !**_ _Dit-il en allant près de l'une des chaises du planché de travail._

 _Sans qu'il n'est eu à le lui demandé, elle se retourna et le fit assoir sur la chaise avant de le laissé et se dirigé vers le frigo. Elle se saisi d'une brique de lait et elle remplit le verre qu'elle avait déposé devant lui précédemment. Elle le fit une bise sur la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d'aller continué sa vaisselle_ en chantonnant encore _. Il en prit une bonne gorgé avant de laissé écharper un grand soupir de soulagement suivi d'un très large sourit montrant ses dents dont l'une d'entre elle avait disparu._

Il observa sa mère un long moment et se répétant intérieurement qu'elle la plus belle maman du monde et il se dit que son père était le plus chanceux au monde de l'avoir comme femme. Puis soudain, quelque chose lui est venue en tête. Il pencha la tête sur la gauche avec la main sur le menton, essayant de trouver la réponse. Lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas, il partage sa préoccupation à sa mère.

 _"_ **Dit Maman, comment Papa et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**

 _—_ _ **Ton père et moi nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance mon chéri,**_ _répondit la concernée, sans se détourner de ce qu'elle faisait,_ _ **nos deux famille étaient amis. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?**_

 _—_ _ **Ah bon ?!**_ _Demande-t-il encore plus curieux, puis il sourit et se pencha en avant, plaquant ses deux petites mains sur la table,_ _ **Je voulais savoir comme papa à faire pour avoir la chance de t'avoir avec lui !**_

 _— **Alors dans ce cas Seiji, tu devrais demandais comment ont-ils fait pour être ensemble et non comment ils se sont rencontrés !**_ _Intervient une voix féminine devant la porte._

 _Bien qu'ils tous deux savaient déjà qui c'était, ils se retournaient pour trouver, appuyer les bras croisés sur le pas de la porte, une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'année avec un petit sourit tendre aux lèvres. Seiji sauta aussitôt de son siège et alla se jeté dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle le prit aussitôt et s'enfonça dans la pièce._

 _" **Salut maman !**_

 _— **Salut ma chérie, je croyais de tu devais aller en mission avec ton père après l'avoir déposé ici, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _— **Oh non, j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute et il est finalement allé avec les deux autres.**_ _Elle posa son frère sur l'un des sièges du planché et s'assise près de lui._ _ **Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois vraiment avoir faire le bonne choix**_

 _— **Sarada, ne me dis pas que tu as encore obligé Inojin à faire cette mission à ta place ?**_ _Demanda la mère avec une voix désapprobatrice_

 _— **Maman, c'est juste pour cette fois.**_

 _— **C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Combien de fois vais-je te dire que tu frère n'est pas ton esclave. Tu devrais l'accorde un peu de repos. Il vient juste de rentré d'une mission, ça pourrait le rendre malade s'il continu à ce rythme.**_

 _— **Je suis désolée maman, je ne le referais plus…**_ _Dit-elle en faisant un air de chiot battue, puis elle se ressaisie avec un souris, posa son coude droit sur le planché et mit sa main sous son menton_ _ **…Alors tu nous la raconte ?**_

 _— **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu la connais déjà l'histoire !**_ _S'opposa la blonde_

 _— **Moi oui mais lui non.**_ _Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction de son frère_

 _— **Aller dit oui maman s'il te plaît !**_ _Supplia le petit garçon_

La blonde se sentir désarmé devant de tels arguments et maintenant que son fils l'avait fait "Les yeux de chien battu" elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté.

 _" **Olala vous les Uchiha, vous savaient comment faire pour obtenir ce que vous voulez !**_ _Dit-elle vaincu,_ _ **C'est d'accord mais sachez que ça va être long alors je vais fini mes travaux et je vous retrouve dans le salon**_ _._

 _— **D'accord !**_ _Acquiesçaient ensemble les deux, frère et sœur._

 _Puis elle sœur aînée prit son frère dans ses bras le conduit dans la salle de bain. Vu que l'histoire allait être long, valait mieux le préparé pour le lit au cas où il s'endort en plein milieu. Après l'avoir lavé et habillé, elle le conduit à la cuisine où ils prirent tous trois le dîner avant de se diriger vers le salon. Le petit garçon était si excité qui sautillait de joie. Une fois tous rassemblé confortablement dans le salon (le gamin a insisté pour s'assoir sur les jambes de sa sœur avec la même tactique qu'il avait utilisé sur sa mère) la mère se racla la gorge avant de commencer._

 _" **Vous êtes prêts ?**_ _Elle les vus acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête, Bien_ _ **, maintenant je commence. Tout a commencé par une mission….**_

 _ **FLASH-BACK**_

 _ **ღ**_ __ _ **ღ**_ __ _ **ღ**_

( _Partie Ino)_

 _Ce matin-là, je me rendis dans le Bureau de l'Hokage (qui n'était que Naruto Uzumaki) qui m'avait demandé. Je toquai et entrai._

 _ **"Ah, Ino ! T'es là !**_ _S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire sur le visage_

 _— **Oui, Naruto, je suis là !**_ _Répondis-je, toujours aussi agacée par ce sourire._

 _Naruto repris son sérieux et enchaina :_

 _ **"J'ai une mission très importante pour toi !**_

 _— **Je t'écoute.**_

 _— **L'un de nos ANBU a découverts un énorme trafic d'humain principalement de jeune femme.**_

 _— **Et que dois-je faire ?**_

 **** _ **— Je veux que tu infiltre l'une de ces organisations pour me donner des informations plus concrète et comme ça, il nous sera facile de les détruire de l'intérieur.**_

 _ **— Et comment vais-je m'y prendre pour infiltrer l'une de ces organisations ? Si elles n'ont pas été éliminé depuis tout ce temps, c'est parce qu'elles sont très bien organiser.**_

 _ **— C'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà quelques ninjas infiltrés dans plusieurs d'entre elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas de mal à t'intégrer !**_

 _— **D'accord. Quand est-ce que je pars ?"**_

 _Naruto me répondit avec un grand sourire :_

 _ **"Dans une heure !**_

 _ **— Ok, je pars préparer mes affaires alors.**_

 _— **D'accord. Dit Bonjours à Saï de ma part.**_

 _ **— Oui bien sûre !"**_

 _Puis je sortais du bureau et m'en allai chez moi où je trouvai mon mari endormis dans le canapé avec son fils dans les bras._

 _ **"Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux"**_ _pensais-je_

 _Je montai dans ma chambre et préparai mes affaires. Je pris une bonne douche chaude et redescendais au salon où se trouvaient toujours mes deux dormeurs à moi. Je m'approchais d'eux. Je fis une bise sur la tête de mon fils et en fis une autres sur les lèvres de Saï qui commençait à se réveillé. Encore à moitié endormi il demanda :_

 _ **"Alors comme ça tu comptais fuir sans rien nous dire, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **— Et moi qui espérais filer en douce, je crois bien que c'est rater !**_ _Plaisantais-je_

 _ **— Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?**_

 _ **— Je ne sais pas, le plus important c'est que je revienne, n'est-ce pas !**_

 _ **— Oui mais revient nous vite !"**_ _conclu Sai, somnolant à moitié_

 _Je me dirigeais vers la porte, parlant à voix basse._

 _ **"Promis, mais embrasse Inojin de ma part, et dit lui que je l'aime très fort."**_

 _Puis en voulant sortir, je me rappelai de la commission de Naru à Saï et je me retournai et toujours à voix basse je dis._

 _ **"Naru te passe le Bonjours !**_

 _ **— D'accord !"**_

 _Puis je m'en allais._

 _Après quelques jours de route, j'arrivai à une rivière où m'attendait un homme. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche noirs et portait un masque ANBU._

 _ **"Bonjours Yamanaka...**_ _me dit-il_

 _ **— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**_ _M'exclamais-je, surprise_ **, Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?**

 _ **— C'est le maître Hokage qui m'a demandé de vous attendre ici pour vous servir d'allié une fois que vous serez infiltré dans cette organisation.**_

 **** _ **— Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?**_

 _ **— Parce que vous me faites déjà confiance."**_

 _ **"C'est bizarre,**_ _songeais-je_ _ **, mais ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais pourquoi ai-je autant confiance en lui ?"**_

 _Et là, l'homme commença à avancer me laissant derrière, perdu dans mes penser. Puis je repris mes esprits et le suivi. Nous marchâmes et il m'expliqué dans les détails le contenu de la mission._

 _ **"Et quel est le but de ces organisations ?**_

 _ **— Ils kidnappent des filles et les obligent à se prostituer ou les revends pour se faire de l'argent facile.**_

 **** _ **— Ils les traitent comme de simples esclaves ?**_ _Traduisis-je, dégoutée_

 _ **— Oui c'est ça. Tu vas devoir te faire passer pour une jeune fille que j'ai kidnappée. Ton nom d'infiltration sera Kyoko."**_

 _Arrivés devant une caverne, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi :_

 _ **"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger si ils viennent à trop te demander."**_

 _Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête. Et nous entrâmes de la caverne._

 _ **ღ**_ __ _ღ_ _ **ღ**_

 _Ça fait maintenant quelque semaines que je suis infiltrée dans cette organisation de trafique de personnes, et crois avoir donné assez d'information à Naruto pour enfin les achever. Je n'attends plus que l'ordre d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je peux dire que j'ai beaucoup été aidée par cet homme mystérieux. Je marchais dans un des couloirs de la caverne et je m'arrêtai devant la porte du boss où je surpris une conversation des plus fâcheuses. Le boss conversait avec une de ces agents, et elle n'as pas l'air de plaisanter. On pouvait entendre sa fureur dans sa voix._

 _ **"Je suis sûre que ce sont des agents infiltrer et nous devrions les éliminés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."**_

 _Je reconnu de tout de suite la voix de Katana. Cette fille ne m'a jamais appréciée et a toujours eue des doutes me concernant. Et le pire c'est que le Boss croit toujours en ce qu'elle dit ..._

 _ **"Ils ce sont bien foutus de nous et on doit leur faire payer à cette Kyoko et ce..."**_


End file.
